


Ideals

by JaimetheAntihero



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimetheAntihero/pseuds/JaimetheAntihero
Summary: From the first days, where Light and Hope sat on the walls of their nation and planned out their lives, to this very moment where it was all coming to an end. Dream was going to kill the one thing Hope had left in order to completely break the boy. Kindness realized this and slowly gave up, treasuring the memories he had made with his best friend as they grew up in a war torn and broken Nation. Two child soldiers saying goodbye for the last time.It was never meant to be...
Relationships: No Shipping Minors - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ideals

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for a school assignment, thought I might post here because why not. In this story, each character is representing an Ideal, so to say. It tells the Story of the Dream SMP from an outside perspective. When you take the time to pick apart each plot point of this server, it really is nothing but a tragedy. Enjoy! 
> 
> Tommy - Hope   
> Tubbo - Kindness   
> Wilbur - Light   
> Technoblade - Anarchy   
> Eret - Friendship, Betrayal  
> Dream - Manipulation   
> Philza - Life   
> Schlatt - Cowardice   
> Quackity - Deceit

Once upon a time… there was a tale of the land that never was, known as L’manberg. L’manberg started as solely an idea of freedom, a small hope of a home in the sea of tyranny that was the Dream SMP. L’manberg represented home, safety, and freedom. In its walls it held the representations of light and hope, safety and care, and beyond all, friendship.

Turns out none of that was never meant to be. The citizens of L’manberg were betrayed by one of their own, home torn to the ground by a friend. Hope lost its life, Light lost its way, friendship lost its meaning as the first sharp pains of betrayal stabbed their way right into the heart and ideals of L’manberg. 

Time turned on, more wandered into the lands of the Dream SMP. L’manberg was raised from the ashes of betrayal and given a second chance. An election was held, for the better of all those who now called the Dream SMP home. Hope of peace returned to the citizens hearts as the election day grew near. All expected the leader of the first L’manberg revolution, Light, to win. Though yet again, it seems it was never meant to be. Light’s old friend Cowardness paired with Deceit to pool their votes and win the election, immediately turning around and banishing the very core and heart of L’manberg, Light and Hope. Once again the nation they held dear was erased from History, painted over by the ugly nation of cowardness, deceit, and betrayal known as Manberg. 

And every day… Light and Hope worked tirelessly to gain their Land back. Despite what could have been, this was not the end. Light and Hope called for aid, and their brother Anarchy answered. The most renowned soldier of his lifetime, he vowed to destroy the government that had hurt his family so much. 

The days passed, a new base was established, endearingly named Pogtopia. Plans were made, allies were recruited, spies sent in. Hope’s closest friend Kindness even managing to become the right hand man to Cowardness, constantly reporting back to the others on Manbergs proceedings. 

Finally, a day was set. L’manberg would once again be theirs, the only home they had ever stood for would be, once again, home. That is, if maybe the monsters of the Dream SMP were not roaming with claws out, searching for anything to drag down with them. Perhaps the worst monster of them all, Manipulation, had already long ago sunken his claws into Light. Slowly whispering in the back of his ears, a small itch in the back of his head, that maybe… maybe there was nothing left to save. Light and Hope, the cores of L’manberg, were nothing but abandoned ideals. Never able to call the land they fought so hard for their own.

Manipulation slowly turned Light to Dark, laughing as it planned the fall of the only Nation to ever stand against his land. Light gave up. Simple as that. He let Manipulation in, and Manipulation won. Why should Light sacrifice everything for a land that would never be his home again? The land Cowardice, Betrayal, and Deceit ruled over? No. He would not fight. He would destroy. And destroy Dark did. 

On the faithful day of November 16th, L’manberg was blown to ashes. Lost forever. As it crumbled to the ground, walls containing years of history turning to ruins, Light said his final goodbye to the land he once held so dear. He said goodbye to Hope, and to Kindness. Gave a final salute to Cowardice and Deceit. Opened his arms, and embraced Betrayal. This was not the end of his story though, he had one last ideal to say goodbye to. Life. Life was the ideal that had raised Light, Hope, and Anarchy. Life loved them at their worst, and supported them at their best. Life will always regret not being there when Light and Hope needed him the most. Life was only there in time to put to rest the Ideal he had given so much for. Life put to rest Light, holding him in his arms as the Darkness took him, holding his broken boy and listening to crazed mumbles of Lights last words, “It was never meant to be”.

Life felt a part of his heart leave him as Light turned to the Dark for the last time. L’manberg was gone, Light was dead, Hope was traumatized , Kindness was scared, and Anarchy? Well. Anarchy was broken. He fled the smoldering ashes of the Nation his brother held so dear. He ran, and that was the last anyone heard of Anarchy for a long while. Life moved on. Cowardice had died in the explosions, Deceit turned over a new leaf, now going by Comedy, trying to help those he had hurt as Deceit. Betrayal however? Betrayal was always going to have a twisted spot in whatever beliefs were spilled across this land. 

Until one day… Hope and Kindness decided it was time. The people needed a home. The ideals needed something to believe in once again. The two ideals raised a new nation in memory of Hope's older brother. The two lovingly nicknamed the rising nation ‘New L’manberg’. This was their first mistake, that name bringing only pain. The second? Hope and Kindness were broken children, not fit to run a nation. Stress piled on, childhood shoved aside in favor of attempting to fix a broken land. 

For a little while, things were alright. Then a new adversary made itself known. Manipulation. A prank was blown out of proportions, and Hope was banished to a far land. The monster Manipulation follows him, excited to finally have the other half of L’manbergs core in his hands. Manipulation hurts the young boy. Turns everyone against him. Traps him alone, cold, and hurt in a snowy land far from everyone. Manipulation almost turns Hope to suicide, making Hope he had nothing left to live for. His home was gone, blown up by his very own older brother, the one who promised to always stay by his side. His best friend was the president of the nation that had betrayed him and left him alone with this monster known as Manipulation. His other brother and father seemingly of forgotten about him. He didn't even have his pets. 

Hope was well and truly alone. Almost all the fight and stubbornness had left him. Leaving a broken boy behind. Until on dark night when the monster known by the SMP as Dream and as Manipulation by Tommy took things too far. Hope held onto the last sliver of light that had remained in him after his brother's death and ran for his life. No one exactly knows how he stumbled upon the secret base of his older brother Anarchy, but most theorize it was Hope following any path he could take to get back to Life, his father. 

Hope recovered slowly with the help of Life and Anarchy. Dream did not dare challenge Anarchy to get Hope back, knowing it would end in nothing but a life lost. Dream could not afford that. He tucked manipulation aside for a little, instead choosing to play some games as Dream once again. He turned Hope and Anarchy against each other, convincing each party that they had been betrayed by the other. Hope ran back to his only remaining friend, Kindness, who had continued to play the acting role of President of the dying nation of New L’manberg.

Hope told Kindness and the citizens of Dream and Anarchy’s plan to destroy the government they had precariously built. The people of L’manberg followed Hope one last time into battle, giving their all, one last time, all for the small chance of keeping their broken home alive. 

In the meantime, in the base in the snow Dream brought his evil sights into existence, taking revenge on the only people to ever stand up to him. Betrayal reared its ugly head, forgotten about until that moment. Anarchy made himself known to New L’manberg, vowing to take them down. Government was his enemy. Government had killed his brother Light, Government had taken his younger brother Hope away from him. Government was the cause of all their problems. Anarchy just hoped his younger brother Hope would see it that way. Anarchy joined forces with Dream, the monster that had driven his brother to Darkness in order to conquer betrayal and destroy New L’manberg. 

Destroy they did. Years of trauma and pain showed themselves through the summoning of Withers, monsters believed to be myths on the Dream SMP. TnT rained from the skies as the two young leaders of New L’manberg cried out for the place they had built from the ground up with their own hands. When Life joined in on the chaos, everyone knew there was nothing left to be done.

L’manberg was really no more this time. No second or even third chances. Just a broken nation and even more broken ideals. Hope and Kindness parted ways as Kindness ran for safety in the deep snow, others following his path, just to get away from the forever cursed nation. Hope however? Hope was stubborn. He refused to give up. Hope had been there from the start, one half of the core of L’manberg. He had watched the home he had tried to make subjected to total decimation twice. Had watched the one who raised him, Light, be turned dark by the monster known as Dream. Hope had been betrayed by the ones he thought would always protect him as he watched Anarchy and Life rain explosions upon the Nation he had built with his own hands. Hope was tired and scared and traumatized and alone. Hope was bitter. Hope wanted a home. Hope decided it was time for revenge. 

And because of that… It turned out Hope and Dream had the same idea. Even though L’manberg was gone, one half of its core was still alive, and Dream could not have that be. Hope was a threat to him, Hope had the power to save even the most lost of souls. Hope needed to be destroyed. 

Dream called upon a part of him he had not relied on in a while, Manipulation, together, they planned the downfall of Hope. Dream invited Hope and Kindness for one last duel. Bringing things full circle. The two boys were hopeful, maybe this could finally be the end to all their hardships. They were too hopeful. 

Dream and Manipulation worked hand in hand to take everything Hope and Kindness had. Their armor gone, their prized possessions stored in an unreachable place. Dream led the two down into darkness, revealing his plans all along. It turned out Dream and Manipulation were one and the same all along. Dream had driven Light to darkness, Dream had tortured Hope, Dream has turned Anarchy and Hope against each other. Dream. Dream. Dream. It's always been Dream. 

From the first days, where Light and Hope sat on the walls of their nation and planned out their lives, to this very moment where it was all coming to an end. Dream was going to kill the one thing Hope had left in order to completely break the boy. Kindness realized this and slowly gave up, treasuring the memories he had made with his best friend as they grew up in a war torn and broken Nation. Two child soldiers saying goodbye for the last time. 

It was never meant to be 

Only by some miracle were the two boys saved. The rest of the broken citizens of what was once L’manberg rising against Dream. Tired of his lies and manipulation. Dream was locked in the darkest call of the deepest prison. The rest of the ideals wished this would be the end of Dream’s Story, and maybe the beginning of their own good one. Though. As per tradition of the cursed lands, it was never meant to be. 

And ever since that day… There have been many who argue over who the true villain of this sad story is. Is it the Ideal Light? Who only ever wanted a good home for his little brother, free from the tyranny of Dream? Was it Anarchy, so hurt by the loss of Light and betrayal of Hope that he turned towards the very one to blame in order to end it all? Was it Hope? Maybe it was Hope. The boy who loved and suffered for a Nation that never loved him back. Maybe it was Betrayal, the villain from the very beginning who was responsible for L’manbergs first downfall. Maybe it's my fault, dear reader, for writing this story and bringing it to light? We may never know. For now, this is where the story ends. Who knows what will happen to the Ideals of the Dream SMP in the future. Maybe this time it is meant to be.


End file.
